Truth by RayKidd226
People who know Starman3 have heard this from time and time again. He's an abusive manchild. To this day, some of Star's fanbrats, or as I call them, Ware Bears, still continue to defend him, even with all the evidence that has ever been shown. One Ware Bear in particular still says everything Starman3 (I'll be calling him Jacob Ware from now on) has done was in the past, and he's gonna get better. He's apologized so many times during his days on Xat, yet he has not changed at all. Yes, he's off of Xat now, but he still sneaks on occasionally, and we can't just let his faggotry die because he's gone. He's still on Youtube, Skype, and other sites where people still have to deal with 'em. The point of this journal is to go a little more indepth into what Jacob has done, and if anyone wants evidence of this, talk to Jbro109, look in my deviation gallery, or ask the people at Xat.com/TheSwordsmansPalace . Starman3 has had many underaged girlfriends over his time on Xat. Keep in mind, Jacob's 23. The three (or four if you count Sierra), are Fawn, Jax (who isn't even real), and AKS, also know as AnimeKittyStar. Fawn was an annoying, yet still mature girl who thought every one else was wrong, and she was the only smart person on the entire planet. I know sometimes we all feel that way, but we don't have to embrace that belief in our personalities. That's just rude. Jax, I can't really go into detail with, mainly because one, she wasn't real, and two, I didn't really know her that well. This is when shit gets crazy. AnimeKittyStar, with a paragraph all to herself. If you don't know who she is, let me sum it up for you. She's an 11-year-old underage slut who's had and dumped 4 boyfriends in just one year on Xat, including Starman. Now, remember, STARMAN'S 23. HE'S MORE THAN TEN YEARS OLDER THAN HER. I have a screenshot of him saying he loves her, which I will be uploading very soon. Now, back on the topic of AKS. She is by far the worse of the three underaged girlfriends Ware has had. She always claims she's mature, but has some of the most childish logic, grammar, and spelling I have ever seen. I understand she's Eleven, but that completely goes out the window when she both dates a 23-year-old, and claims she's mature. She's still around on Xat, and is sometimes hard to spot because she's always jumping chatrooms. I'll try to keep Sierra's paragraph short incase no one actually counts her as one of Starman3's girlfriends. Sierra's a pretty fucking whiny girl who used to fuck around on Xat. She left when she realized that no one actually liked her except Marx and her other idiot friends. Ware has constantly flirted with Sierra over Skype, and sometimes Xat, even though she's I believe 12 or 13. Incase you hadn't realized it, those three paragraphs were mainly about Starman3 being a pedophile. Here's another reason why people hate Jacob Ware. He's extremely greedy on Xat. He's had times where he's banned people over days and powers. Luckily, he's given away his powers as an apology, but we all know he's not actually sorry. If he were, he'd be off the internet. Well, there you have it. An article about Starman3. If you still don't believe this, watch JakobTheCool's truth video about Starman3, and head over to Xat.com/TheSwordsmansPalace for more information.